


Memories of Shadows

by blackrose_17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Alive Ianto Jones, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, PTSD Ianto, Phil and Ianto are father and son, Talk of MPREG Miscarriage, ptsd tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Ianto Jones are both broken men who are haunted by their past, Tony, by the battle of New York and Ianto by his time at Torchwood and his ‘death’ at the hands of the 456. When Ianto is assigned to be Tony’s new handler they discover that the two of them just might be the piece that makes them whole. Can they realise that they are not as broken as they think they are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's Marvel Big Bang  
> Thanks to race-the-ace for the amazing fan mix which you can check out here: http://race-the-ace.livejournal.com/246763.html  
> Beta the wonderful MiladyDragon who really helped me out of a jam by beta this for me.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the Avengers, trust me you would know if I did.

Stillness and death lingered in the room as rolls and rows of bodies lay, awaiting their final destination, so many lives cut short in a single act of power.

In the stillness a figure walked through the rows, their burden eased a little knowing that of many their souls were at rest, all but one. Arriving at her destination she paid little attention to the only empty sheet, her eyes only on the body that's soul remained. "Ianto Jones, my dear boy you have suffered greatly in your young life seeing horrors that most will never see. But your time is not yet done; you have a great destiny before you. I know you will have answers, answers that no one can give you but one. The one who does not know that you live and will not for sometime but he will. So until those answers come I wish for you to find true happiness that you have been denied and for that Ianto Jones I bring you life."

For a moment all of time stopped as a white mist slowly slipped into the room gliding over the lifeless bodies, unable to help those who had already crossed to the other side but life still reminded where Death roamed.

After the mess with the 456 and with the British government and UNIT both under investigation, SHIELD had been called in to deal with the mess by the Queen as a personal favour to her, one that Fury couldn’t say no to.

Only the best had been chosen to deal with this mess, to give those who had been caught in the crossfire the respect that they had earned.

“Damn this is a mess. Why didn’t Torchwood call for help?” Clint wondered as he took in the rolls of bodies.

Natasha’s gaze was distant as she looked over the senseless loss of life. “They might have not trusted us; they were betrayed by everyone that they had thought they could trust, including their own government,” Natasha pointed out.

Clint swallowed hard. “Has Phil seen Ianto yet?” He couldn’t imagine what kind of pain the other man was going through as he realised that his son was among the dead. He wanted to be there for his lover, but Fury had just shook his head and reminded him that Phil asked to see Ianto by himself and that if Clint wanted to help he could be there for him afterwards.

******

Phil Coulson slowly approached the row that his son's body laid in, the single red blanket left by Jack Harkness made something bitter and angry roar to life in him. It wasn’t fair that his son’s young life had been cut short by the likes of Jack Harkness and Torchwood. “Why didn’t you listen to me when I warned you that Torchwood Agents have a shorter life? It was why he had never wanted his son involved in Torchwood after One’s fall, but his son had been a stubborn one and he had been determined to join Torchwood Three, Phil should have known something was wrong when the truth came out that Ianto had joined to try and save his converted girlfriend only to watch as his teammates gunned her down.

Nick Fury and Maria Hill stood silent guard as Phil moved towards the place where Ianto laid. They had seen the other man face dangers that would make lesser men cry but never had he seen their friend come close to breaking as he did when Phil stared down at the seemingly lifeless body laid out before them.

"What were you thinking son? Going in without some kind of protective gear? This isn't you, you're not usually this foolish," Phil muttered under his breath as he studied the peaceful looking expression on Ianto's face, still he had a job to do and he couldn't focus on his son or his growing need to hurt those responsible for hurting his son. He had met Jack Harkness before and found the man reckless and that recklessness had led to his son's death.

Lowering his head Phil pressed a kiss onto the top of Ianto’s forehead only to pull back with a frown at the warmth that still lingered; a warmth that should have been gone, Ianto should have been cold.  With trembling hands Phil pressed his fingers against Ianto’s pulse point and swallowed hard when he felt a faint pulse. Shifting, Phil moved so that his ear was pressed against Ianto’s lips and felt the faint breath brushing across his skin, moving down Phil pressed his ear against Ianto’s chest and there was a faint heart beat. “Get the medical team in here! Ianto’s not dead!” Phil shouted over his shoulder.

Maria’s hand flew to her comm as Fury flew across the room to fall to his knees next to his closest friend and godson. “Are you sure?” Fury didn’t want to ask, he didn’t want to doubt Phil but he knew that his friend might be wishing that his son was still alive.

Phil met Fury’s eyes and without flinching or blinking stated in a firm voice, “I’m sure. I felt his pulse and heart, I felt a faint breath, my son is not dead he is still alive.”

That was enough for Fury as he turned to bark at Maria. “Hill! You tell those medics to get here now or they will be busted down to janitorial detail!” Fury snarled.

Maria was already relaying the message and everyone knew that Nick Fury didn’t make empty threats.

It seemed like hours to Phil when it was really minutes before the team came rushing in panting from the mad dash they had done and Phil wasn’t at all surprised to see Clint and Natasha among them.

“What’s going on?” Clint asked his eyes locked on the back of Phil’s head.

“Ianto’s alive,” Maria informed them as she joined them.

That had everyone freezing until Fury growled out, “Get back to work, we are not paying you to stand around and catch flies with your mouths.” That plus the glares being sent their way by Natasha, Clint and Maria was enough to get the medics moving.

“Phil, you have to move back and give them room to work,” Clint whispered in Phil’s ear as he drew his lover back away from Ianto’s body.

It took all the strength that Phil had to be pulled away from his son. _‘Stay with us Ianto, just hang on a little longer. Keep fighting son, please just keep fighting.’_ Phil pleaded silently as he was dragged away from his son. _‘Please let this miracle last a little longer.’_

******

_T_ _hree years later_

“I’ve decided that I’m making Agent Jones, Stark’s handler,” Nick Fury announced to Phil as they finished up their morning briefing.

Agent Phil Coulson could only blink. “Are you sure that Ianto is ready?" He knew that the his son had proven himself to be a fine agent and he worked well with Natasha and Clint but he wasn't sure if Ianto was ready to work with someone like Stark.

"I think Ianto is more than ready. After working with someone like Hartman and Harkness, Stark should be a walk in the park. He’s proven himself a more than capable agent.  And we both know that Agent Romanoff would rip apart Stark in a heartbeat if she thought that he was going to harm Ianto," Fury pointed out.

Phil could see his boss' point. "I trust your judgement, Sir and I think that Ianto is the best choices for this mission. I assume that you don't want Barton anywhere near this mission?" Phil asked.

"Hell no! Do you remember the kind of trouble that those two have already gotten into? No, for the sake of the world not to mention my own sanity I want those two kept as far away from one another for as long as we can." Fury didn't have a death wish and putting those two together was just asking for trouble. Plus he really couldn't put up with Barton hanging about all day in the air ducts above his office singing terribly off-tune because he was bored.

"I understand sir.  You do realise that most of the agents aren't going to be happy to lose Agent Jones’ coffee and we might never get him back once Stark has a taste?" Phil pointed out.

Fury knew that was a very likely and he knew that while his agents would be angry at him for losing their coffee only a fool would dare bring up their anger to him and he would be impressed if it was anyone but Barton or Romanoff. "It is a risk that I am willing to take.”

“Very well Sir.” Phil glanced up at the ceiling, “Agent Barton, since you have nothing better to do will you please go collect Agent Jones before I find something else for you to do.”

“And Agent Romanoff, we’ve left Pepper Potts to unprotected for too long, she is one of his weaknesses and the way the man can make enemies they will know that she is their best shot to get to Stark,” Fury spoke up.

Phil could see Fury’s point. Pepper was a big weakness where Tony was concerned and sure she had her own bodyguards but no one near the level of Natasha. “It seems like a wise decision sir.”

One of the tiles moved back and Clint’s head peered down at Phil and Fury a bright grin on his handsome face. “No problem boss, should I also start storing thermoses of Ianto’s coffee to sell to the highest bidders when the withdrawal kicks in?” 

Fury shot his Phil a look that screamed ‘I am not amused.’ Phil loved Clint but there were times when his lover’s mouth got him into trouble. “Just go before you are stuck cleaning all the air vents on all the Helicarriers,” Phil pointed out resisting the urge to sigh.

Clint gave a cheery grin. “Naw you would never let me do something like that, you would be afraid of just what kind of mischief I could get up to if I was left alone in the air vents unsupervised,” Clint pointed out as his grin turned from cheery to cheeky.

Phil glanced at Fury. “He has a point sir.”

Fury could feel a headache forming and this was part of the reason he never wanted Stark and Barton to meet. “Barton if you don’t want to be assigned to Alaska I suggest you get your ass out of my ventilation system and get to finding Jones,” Fury snapped out.

Clint saluted and flipped out. “Sir, yes, sir. I’ll get on that right now,” Clint promised, flashing a wink at Phil before sauntering out of the room.  

“I don’t understand how you put up with him,” Fury informed Phil while giving him a look.

Phil gave Fury a knowing smile. “Because I love him.”

Fury watched as Phil took his leave. “It really must be love.  If it was me I would have already tossed Barton over the side of the Helicarrier for some of the stunts that he’s pulled.”

******

Natasha Romanoff grinned as she watched Ianto Jones' training session; the younger man had come along a great deal since his near death at the hands of the 456. It had taken time, a lot of healing and hard work for him to get this far, Ianto had worked hard getting himself this far.

“Good work Ianto, you’ve really improved.” Natasha didn’t offer praise up often, or ever but Ianto Jones was different, he was already broken like her and Clint and the two took him under their wing, Natasha had already come to see Ianto as a little brother after the first time they met but it was his near death that had her ready and willing to rip off the head of anyone who dared to say the wrong thing to Ianto.

Ianto smiled at Natasha. “Thank you, Natasha. You’re a wonderful teacher.” Ianto told the redhead honestly. He knew how rare it was for Natasha to like anyone but Clint or Phil and he felt honoured that she cared enough about him to open up to him about her past, Natasha was the only one to know the real reason Ianto had accepted the job offer from SHIELD and left Torchwood behind before the whole Grey thing happened and they had lost Tosh and Owen and after that Ianto just couldn’t leave Jack or Gwen more shorthanded than they already were, even though he swore that Owen was probably giving him hell for staying for so long with an organization that cost him so much more than most knew.

In fact only two people knew all what Torchwood had cost him, one was Natasha and the other had been Owen and Ianto knew without a doubt in his heart that Owen had taken that to the grave. No matter how much the doctor had been chomping to rip into Jack and Gwen, he hadn’t betrayed Ianto. Ianto had never thought that he and Owen would end up friends but they had and Ianto missed the snarky doctor everyday just like he did Tosh.

Natasha favoured Ianto with a rare smile. “Only because you are such a wonderful student and actually listen to what I have to teach you, unlike others I could name. Isn’t that right Clint?” Natasha turned to face the man attempting to sneak up on her and pinned him with a glare.

Grinning Clint raised his hands in surrender. “I get it Tash. I am not the excellent student that Ianto is. There’s no need to keep rubbing it in. I’m not here to start anything.”

Ianto and Natasha exchanged a look.  That was unusual for Clint. Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to get Ianto to cut his training short again to make you some coffee to sweet talk Phil into forgiving you for spying on him, again?” It wouldn’t be the first time and it wouldn’t be the last time Clint had tried that scheme and the only reason it ever worked was because Ianto was a nice guy.

Clint shook his head and looked a little mournful. “Nope, that’s not why I am here. The big boss wants to see the two of you in his office, you’ve got a new mission and it should be a fun one.” Clint waggled his eyebrows.  In his opinion this assignment might do Ianto some good. Tony Stark was a party boy and Ianto needed to get out more and loosen up, he knew part of the reason why Ianto had come to SHEILD and he agreed with Natasha’s plans of what she wanted to do with the surviving members of Torchwood Three and with SHIELD’s backing they would be able to hide the bodies where they would never be found. Fury had given them full backing as long as they weren’t caught. It had been Ianto who called them off, going as far as to threaten to cut off their coffee. Clint was sure that Natasha knew something else that he and Phil didn’t, it was the only reason he could understand why she wanted to go all momma bear on Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper, but neither were talking and Clint wasn’t going to go prying into what was clearly a sensitive subject for the two of them.

That was going too far in Clint’s opinion, threatening a man’s coffee was pure evil. He may or may not still believe that Ianto was trying to enslave the world by getting everyone addicted to his coffee and then threatening to withhold it unless they do his bidding. _‘Huh maybe Ianto looking after Stark isn’t such a good idea who knows what kind of trouble those two could get up to.’_

Ianto sighed softly. “You’re thinking that I’m plotting to take over the world with my coffee, again, aren’t you?” The young Welshman asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

Clint shrugged his shoulders. “You can’t blame me for thinking it, that coffee of yours is fit for the gods and you’re giving it to us for free, when you could clearly rule the world with it. I’m on to you Jones, I know that you plan on getting us all hooked on your liquid gold and then threaten to cut us off or worse put us back on the old stuff unless we do your bidding.” He felt rather proud when that earned him a duel eye roll from Natasha and Ianto.

Natasha turned to face Ianto with a raised eyebrow. “And in this dictatorship of yours just what will my role be?” she asked with a serious look on her face.

“Chief arse kicker,” Ianto responded without a second thought.

Natasha’s lips curled up into a smirk. “Sounds about right.”

Clint looked between the two of them and felt a shiver of dread at the knowledge of them working together to rule the world. _‘The two of them could actually do it, I just know it.’_

“We better not keep the director waiting and yes Clint I will have coffee for you after we have met with Director Fury.” Ianto raised an eyebrow as he studied Clint, “Perhaps I should make the director a cup before we met with him to sooth any ruffled feathers,” Ianto suggested.

Clint pouted at Ianto. “I am hurt that you think that I would dare to do anything to make our boss’ life harder than it already is. I thought you knew me better than that Ianto?” He even added a fake sniffled.

Ianto and Natasha looked like two statues as they just stared at him and Clint deflated. “That’s cold, really cold and I’m not talking to the two of you anymore,” Clint informed them.

“Oh how will we ever survive Clint not speaking to us? Ianto, I feel that my life is already all that much more empty. However will we cope?” Natasha asked Ianto in a completely deadpan voice.

Ianto slowly shook his head. “I do not know; my life already feels so much colder without his bright light to bring endless joy into my life. How shall I ever survive?” Ianto asked in the same tone.

“Ha ha ha guys you are such jokers. But seriously I will be keeping my eyes on you,” Clint warned with a playful grin on his face. _‘I’m going to have to make sure to stop in and visit them sometime while they are on assignment.’_

******

“I knew that there was a reason that you are one of my favourites, Jones,” Fury complimented as he took a long swallow of the cup of coffee Ianto had giving him as he’d entered his office. _‘Damn I wouldn’t put it past Stark to actually steal Ianto away to be his coffeemaker, if he does try it he’ll have the rest of SHIELD after his ass for trying to pull that stunt.’_

“Thank you sir I try my best.” Ianto had learned that good coffee was the key to keep any place running.

"I’ll be brief as to why the two of you are here, Agent Romanoff and Agent Jones, you two are being given a new assignment. Agent Romanoff you are to return and guard and protect Pepper Potts, while you Agent Jones get the honour of keeping Tony Stark in line,” Fury informed them.

"Do you really think I am ready, sir?" Ianto asked.

"Trust me Jones; I wouldn't be putting you on Stark detail if I didn't think you could handle it. Besides I truly believed that you and Romanoff are the only two SHIELD agents who are capable of handling Tony Stark." Fury knew that the two of them would be the best at keeping Stark safe and out of danger.

Ianto felt honoured that the director thought he was ready for such an assignment but there was one thing that bother him, "What about Agent Coulson? He has dealt with Mr. Stark before; surely he is able to handle Stark just fine."

"Yes, Agent Coulson is more than capable of handling Stark but I am not dealing with a pouting and sulking Agent Barton crawling about the air ducts and causing all kinds of mischief because he is mad his handler is handling someone other than him. The only way to avoid a repeat of that would be to assign Barton to go along with Coulson and for the sake of not only the world but also of my sanity I want to keep those two far away from one another as long as it is possible. Could you imagine the kind of mayhem that Stark and Barton could cause together? It's almost too horrible to picture," Fury calmly informed them while raising an eyebrow, daring either one of them to say that they would be okay with Stark and Barton working together.

Ianto and Natasha both shared a look. Tony and Clint together were just asking for trouble, even if they worked well to save the world.  It was still in everyone’s best interest if they were kept far apart. “We understand sir. How are we playing this?” Natasha asked getting right down to business.

Fury nodded his head and Phil took over, who handed the two agents mission folders. “Miss Potts has taken over running Stark Enterprises and she will need a new assistant.  That is where you will come in Agent Romanoff, you will be replacing her old one that suddenly won a 25 million dollar lottery and has decided to retire to Hawaii. With Miss Potts running the company she can no longer keep up the role of both acting CEO and personal assistant to Mr Stark and has begun looking for a new assistant to train and take her place in keeping Stark in line. Agent Jones is at the top of a very short list and you should have no problems in getting the job. Any other details you need to know are in those package folders, I trust that the two of you will have no problems.”

“Be warned Ianto, Pepper has confided that Stark has been suffering from nightmares since the whole battle in New York and is willing to burn himself out if it means not sleeping,” Phil warned his son.

Ianto knew all about handling someone dealing with PTSD, after all he had suffered it himself and had bore the pain of Jack’s nightmares. “I think I can handle it sir, but thank you for worrying about me.”

“You’re my son; it’s my job to worry about you,” Phil told him.

“So who’s telling Stark that he’s getting a new handler? After all he met Ianto already,” Natasha pointed out.

“That’s why I will be talking to him,” Phil explained.

“Well, Stark does seem to like you best; I wonder if that is why Clint pouts anytime that you go to see him,” Natasha commented, her eyes flickering upwards to the vents where she just knew that Clint was listening in and was plotting to tag along with Phil, she could feel Clint’s death glare from where she sat.

******

Tony Stark didn’t have much of a use for anyone from SHIELD, well expect for Coulson, Barton and Romanoff, even though she scared the living hell out of him, so when he received word that he was going to be assigned a SHIELD handler he had only one response, “How about hell no!”

Pepper Potts rolled her eyes and smiled at Phil. “You’ll have to excuse him Phil he hasn’t had much sleep and has just been living on coffee and energy drinks. I’m sure that you’ve been doing this for all the other Avengers?” She asked, secretly happy that Tony would have someone to help look after him, she had tried but he didn’t seem to be opening up to her.

Phil nodded his head. “Yes, we are. Captain Rogers might be in Asgard right now with Thor but we do have a few agents on standby for when they return. SHIELD Agent in training Darcy Lewis has taken a liking to Bruce and assigned herself to look after him, and after the Hulk made an appearance when another agent attempted to get her to stop, we decided that it was safer for everyone involved to leave them be. Miss Lewis seems to be a good influence over Bruce.  Agent Barton and Romanoff are top SHIELD agents and don’t need to be looked after.”

That had Tony raising a disbelieving eyebrow. “Really? And Legolas is currently crawling around in my air vents right now because he’s not keeping an eye on you?” Tony wondered if something had been fried in Phil’s brain after he had been dead for a few moments after Loki stabbed him.

Phil couldn’t contain his sigh as he shook his head. “Clint has been a little clinging of late, if I’m not mistaken you were as well when you first thought I was dead.” Phil reminded him he had been touched by how much the others truly cared about him; he didn’t see what made him so special in the eyes of true heroes until Ianto explained to him.

_“Dad, in their eyes you are their hero.”_

They had all sat with him while he recovered and Phil had worried about Ianto and Clint staying by his side. Ianto had still been in therapy to help strengthen his muscles and Clint had still been recovering from his time under Loki’s mind control. He hadn’t wanted them to worry about him when they had their own healing to do but it did not stop them from sitting with him and he could never thank them enough for that.

Tony shifted looking a little uncomfortable. “It was nothing,” Tony mumbled out.

Phil shook his head. “You have no idea how much it means to me, how much it meant to me, even though we nearly lost you. Ianto can help; he knows what you are going through,” Phil pleaded.

Tony perked up at the mention of Ianto. “The bringer of coffee? Well why didn’t you tell me that? That changes everything.” Tony grinned stupidly at the idea of having Ianto as his own personal coffee god.

Pepper and Phil rolled their eyes the idea of Tony having any kind of unlimited access to Ianto’s coffee.

Phil levelled a look at Tony. “You might be happy now but Ianto will not hesitate to cut you off if he feels that you’ve had too much,” Phil warned. He had seen Ianto do it to Fury of all people.

Tony grinned, feeling lighter than he had in ages. “Naw, I’ll turn on the charms and he’ll be all over me.”

Phil could feel a headache forming. “So does this mean that you will come willingly to the Helicarrier and meet with Ianto and accept him as your handler?” Phil asked.

Tony grin only grew. “Throw in a cup of coffee and I’m there,” he promised.

_‘I hope, son, that you can forgive me for assigning you to Stark, but on the other hand this just might be the kick start that you need. You can’t live in the past forever.’_ Phil wanted nothing more than to see his son happy and Tony was just as broken as Ianto, but as they say it’s the broken pieces that fit together the best.

“I can assure you that there will indeed be Ianto’s coffee on hand,” Phil promised.

Tony looked at Pepper. “Well what are you waiting for Pepper? We have some handlers to get.”

Pepper and Phil both sighed as they watched Tony rush off. “Are you sure that Ianto can handle Tony?” Pepper asked worry seeping into her tone.  She loved Tony she really did, but she couldn’t help him, no one not even Rhodey could help him and it destroyed her to see Tony so lost and broken.

“I know you are worried about Tony, I am as well. Ianto has gone through much in his young age and come out stronger each and every time.  He has seen his world burn in fire and ash, trust me when I tell you that there is no one better than Ianto to help Tony deal with his issues.” Phil hoped that he was right and maybe just maybe Ianto and Tony would be able to help heal one another.

******

“You know you have nothing to be worried about,” Natasha reminded Ianto as they waited for the Quinjet to land with Tony and Pepper onboard.

“I can’t help it; this is my first assignment since coming to SHIELD. I haven’t been in the field since the 456 went down and I’m nervous that I might mess up,” Ianto admitted to Natasha.

Natasha looped an arm into Ianto’s. “Trust me Ianto, you’ll do fine. I would never lie not even for you, if I didn’t think you were field ready I would have never cleared you in training,” Natasha reminded him.

Ianto relaxed; he knew that Natasha was telling the truth, if she truly didn’t think he was ready to handle this she would have never giving her seal of approval.  It had been Natasha tasked with retraining him and it hadn’t been easy but he’d passed. “Thank you Natasha, I don’t know what I would do without you,” Ianto admitted softly.

Natasha knew how few people Ianto trusted.  Much like herself, his step-father hadn’t been the nicest guy and he and his sister’s relationship remained strained even to this day and Ianto had trusted her with one of his deepest secrets. “You do know that if Tony tries anything I will break him in half.”

Ianto didn’t doubt that for a second that Natasha would do as she threatened to do. Their conversation came to a stop as a jet landed.

“I’m amazed that Stark didn’t use the suit. Want to bet that he uses it to take the two of you back?” Natasha whispered and her eyes danced with amusement as a faint flush appeared on Ianto’s cheeks but he was saved from answering when the ramp to the jet lowered.

Pulling down the corner of his aviator’s shades Tony let his eyes rake over every inch of the man who was standing next to Natasha. One eyebrow rose as he licked his lips with hungrily. “Ianto, you always do make a suit look _good,_ ” Tony purred smoothly, crossed the distant and moved towards Ianto. He had taken a notice of Ianto from the first moment they had met when the young man had visited Phil in the SHIELD hospital and gave them the most sinfully delicious coffee ever known to man.

_‘A natural-born predator,’_ was the first through to go through Ianto’s mind as he watched Tony and it was immediately followed by a sharp dagger of pain through his heart as he realised how alike Tony was to Jack. He had hoped that after three years it wouldn’t hurt to think of Jack as much. _‘Butmaybe that_ _can work to_ _my advantage.’_ It shouldn't be that hard to keep Tony in line, not if he had the same appetites as Jack – namely hand-blended, freshly brewed, industrial-strength coffee.

“How do you do, Mr Stark,” and he offered Tony his hand in greeting. “I’m Ianto Jones and I’m your new handler, sir.”

_‘Oh dear God, did he just call me SIR?’_ Slipping off his glasses Tony smoothly wrapped his hand around Ianto’s. “Please, call me Tony; I think we’re going to get along just fine, Ianto.”

Ianto cocked an eyebrow. “Indeed, Sir.”

_‘Oh yeah!’_ With an erotic shiver coursing its way down his spine, Tony couldn’t hide the smirk on his face. “Oh say that again!” he commanded loving the way the man’s Welsh vowels washed over him.

Ianto rolled his eyes and Tony felt himself go weak in the knees. “I don’t think so, Sir.”

Tony stuck out his lower lip and pouted; he did really like hearing Ianto call him ‘sir’. _‘I wonder if I can get him to say that in bed? Oh that will be so hot!’_

Ianto recognized the look in Tony’s eyes – he’d seen it so many times before in Jack’s – and he wondered how long it would be before Tony started his game of seduction. _'Well I hate to disappoint you, Mr Stark, but I'm not that easy of a mark.'_

Tony saw the defiant gaze in Ianto's eyes and perked up. _'Oh, a challenge! I do love a good challenge. Okay, Mr Jones, bring it on! Let’s see what you've got.'_

The silent battle happening right in front of them didn't escape the knowing gazes of everyone else sitting there and Clint felt almost giddy with excitement, _'Finally some action! It’s been getting rather boring around here.'_

Natasha and Coulson shared a long-suffering look; they knew that Clint was immediately going to be stirring up trouble in his attempts at playing matchmaker. On the other hand it would keep him out of serious trouble which included hiding in the vents above Fury's office listening in on Phil and Natasha's assignments. _'It might actually be worth the headache of dealing with Stark’s temper tantrums once Clint starts matchmaking but I rather like Ianto and I want to keep him around for a while. But something tells me that Ianto can handle Tony and Clint with ease.’_

Continued silent communication between Natasha and Phil decided that while Coulson wouldn't actively _encourage_ Clint to play matchmaker but he wouldn't forbid it either and if it was decided that things were getting out of hand, then he would step in. Nothing would be allowed to interfere with Ianto’s supervision of Iron Man.

“Stark, please tell you are not already hitting on my agent?” Fury demanded as he stalked into the hanger bay and was not at all surprised to see Tony already flirting with his godson.

Tony winked at Ianto. “I can’t help it, Patches, he’s just adorable.” And Tony found he was speaking the truth. Since the Battle in New York he hadn’t really flirted with anyone; after the first week of discovering that sex did not push away the memories of flying a nuclear bomb into the Chitauri portal and nearly dying, he gave up.  He needed something to keep his mind busy and sex just didn’t do it.

“Well, folks, as pleasant as this has been I have things to create, places to see, objects to blow up and people throwing themselves at me. Come along, Jones, it's time you see how the other half lives. Come along, Jonesy, don’t be afraid; I don’t bite… much.” Tony found it harder than he thought it would be to release Ianto’s hand from his but he turned on his heel, he had a plan on showing Mr Jones the time of his life.

Ianto barely refrained from rolling his eyes; _‘This is going to be a long first day.’_ Looking at the others in the bay, Ianto smiled briefly. “I’m sure that we’ll get along just fine.”

"Agent Jones, please keep him from blowing anything up while he is on SHIELD property." Fury hoped that Ianto did indeed have the skill required to keep Tony under control; just once he’d like to get through a meeting with Stark _without_ ending up with a headache.

"I shall do my best, Sir," Ianto promised as he headed after Tony.

"Man, I feel sorry for him,” Clint muttered under his breath. “I thought you liked the mini-suit but assigning him to work with Stark, that's just harsh, man."

Pepper shook her head a fond smile on her face as she turned to face Phil. “I think you are right. I think Ianto just might be good for Tony. This is the first time I’ve seen him flirt with anyone since everything happened.”

“Nor has Ianto flirted with anyone since he arrived.” Natasha added.

Clint perked up at that. “Hey do you think that he’s finally over that Jack bastard?” Ianto had sought out Jack during that whole Miracle Day mess and only ended up with his heart broken and Natasha trying to kill someone, and at the time Jack had been mortal and she would have done so.

Pepper smiled sweetly at Natasha. “Hello Natasha, it’s nice to be working with you again.  You understand what I put with on a daily basis.”

Natasha returned the smirk. “Trust me; the pleasure is all mine. It’s nice to be able to talk to someone who puts up with their own pain in the ass.”

Clint glanced between the two women and his eyes narrowed. “I get the feeling that you are talking about me.”

“Now Clint, whatever gave you that idea? I could have been talking about anyone after all,” Natasha pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Clint whirled around to face Phil. “I don’t like this assignment anymore, those two should not be allowed to work together if they are going to be mean to me.”

Phil nearly caved at the pout on Clint’s face. “There, there, I’ll keep you safe from the two women,” he promised.

For some reason that didn’t make Clint feel any better. Clint’s eyes turned back to the two women and he slowly studied them and saw something there that he hadn’t before. _‘Oh now that is rather interesting, I think Tash has a little crush, I’ll have to do something about that.’_ In his head Clint crackled with glee and rubbed his hands together, he had some matchmaking to do.

******

"Mr Stark, I really don't think this is necessary. I will be just fine taking a SHIELD jet to your labs." Ianto refused to be carried through the air as if he were helpless. “I am not a damsel in distress.”

Behind his Iron Man mask Tony grinned cheekily; he was rather enjoying the disgruntled look on his new handler’s face. "Come on, Jonesy, you can't tell me that you don't want the privilege of getting a ride with Iron Man himself? I promise there will be no inappropriate touching. Scout’s honour." Although that didn't mean Tony didn't have plans for letting his hand accidentally slip once or twice.

Ianto raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Somehow I very much doubt that you've ever been a scout, Sir."

Tony waved his metal-covered arm in front of his helmet. "You can't see it but I'm totally pouting under here and I'm giving you big sad eyes. So come on, Agent Jones; I give you my word that I won't drop you, not even a little bit.” 

Ianto was stubborn not stupid, and something told him that Tony was just like Jack and would wear him down eventually. He’d discovered long ago that sometimes it was just better to give in and save himself some dignity, although giving in didn't mean he couldn't lay down some ground rules. "Very well, sir, we shall do it your way, this _one_ time. However, there will be no sightseeing; it will be a straight flight to your home."

Tony lifted up his arm, palm facing outward and with only three fingers raised in the classic Scout’s pledge. "I promise."

Ianto's eyes narrowed suspiciously; was Tony was giving in to easily? "And you will keep your hands well away from my arse at all times; there will be no 'oops-my-hand-slipped' moments. Do we have an agreement?"

"You really know how to break a guy's spirit, Agent Jones. I promise there will be no groping or inappropriate touching of any kind." Tony made his promise while making sure to keep one hand hidden behind his back, a hand that currently had his fingers crossed in the traditional playground fake-out. _‘Like I’m going to be able to resist groping that tempting suit clad_ _behind.’_ But first things first; he had a Welshman to impress. "All right, Mr Jones, time to come aboard for that ride." Tony opened up his metal-encased arms invitingly.

Still a little leery about Tony's intentions Ianto cautiously stepped into Iron Man’s embrace. "Hang on tight; this can get a little bumpy your first time out," Tony advised as his strong arms folded themselves around Ianto and the next thing Ianto knew he was being effortlessly lifted off the ground by Iron Man. 

Ianto clung tightly to Tony as they flew above New York City and even though it was obvious that they were taking the long, scenic route, Ianto didn’t mind the rule-breaking. His trepidation quickly disappeared and he relaxed in Iron Man’s gentle grip and his blue eyes filled with awe as he got to see the city that never sleeps in ways that very few did. "Wow!" he breathed out reverently as he saw the view of New York City that could only be seen if you were a bird or in a plane. No matter which direction he looked in he could still see the city stretched out before his eyes, and he wondered just how far it actually went. "This is absolutely amazing," Ianto murmured. “It never seems to end!”

Turning his passenger so he could see his face, Tony was taken aback by the pure awe shining in Ianto's eyes, and he realised right then and there that he would do everything in his power to keep it there. "Stark Tower here we come." Tightening his grip on Ianto’s waist all thoughts of stealing a grope, however pleasurable, flew from Tony's mind. This was far too precious a moment Ianto and he wouldn't destroy it for anything in the world. _'There'll be time for_ _some hands-on fun later.'_

Setting his sights on the horizon, Tony Stark headed home.

******

As leery as he had been in the beginning Ianto loved the rush that came from flying high above the Earth’s surface while held safely in the confines of Tony’s arms. It was an experience that he knew he would never forget as long as he lived. After they landed on the top of Stark Tower, Tony gently set his precious cargo on his feet before lifting up his helmet and taking in the sight of Ianto's tussled hair, his cheeks flushed from the wind, and his blue eyes sparkling with awe and wonder. "So how did you like your first flight on Iron Man airlines?" Tony asked, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"It was amazing! I've never felt so _free_!" Ianto found himself gushing uncharacteristically; regardless of the things that had come through the Rift and been stored in the Archives of both Torchwood One and Three, he had never _ever_ experienced something so amazing and wonderful. His heart was pounding with excitement as he gazed out across the horizon; even though there was work to be done, he wanted to go flying again, right away!

Tony found the effect of his first flight on Ianto was really quite erotic and he wanted to kiss his new handler right then and there. In fact, he wouldn’t have said no to ripping off all their clothing and making love right on the rooftop, because he had never seen anyone as beautiful as the Welshman looked at that very moment. Somehow he managed to quell that desire and shove it back down from whence it came… at least for now.

“I was promised some sinfully delicious coffee and we left before I could get some, so could you please make me some now?” Tony pouted and turned pleading eyes onto Ianto.

_‘And I thought only Jack could make those eyes.’_ "If you have the _proper_ …” Ianto quirked a challenging eyebrow, “…equipment for coffee I’ll make you a cup right now."

Tony's eyes lit up with anticipatory pleasure. "I'm sure we have everything you could possibly need and then some, including a top of the line coffeemaker and the best coffee beans available." He grinned as he watched Ianto's eyes light up even more. "I take it that pleases you?" Tony asked with a teasing grin.

"Lead me to your kitchen, sir, and by the time you're out of that armour I will have a cup of my coffee waiting for you." Ianto vowed to himself that he would make a cup of coffee that would knock Tony's socks off.

"I can't wait." Tony grinned as he headed in and as soon as he was out of Ianto’s sight, rough, tough Iron Man did a little happy dance down the hallway. Not only was Ianto Jones in his kitchen at that very moment, but he was going to be the first person to taste the gorgeous Welshman’s legendary, to-die-for coffee!

******

When Tony Stark said he couldn't wait he _really_ meant he couldn't wait. Tony didn't think he'd ever gotten out of his suit as fast as he did that day; he might even have broken Jack Harkness’ record for getting naked. He even managed to beat the coffee being done, so he sat himself down at his kitchen island happily but quietly watched Ianto move about his kitchen.  Tony marvelled at Ianto's natural grace as he stepped from the sink to the refrigerator to the counter, although he particularly enjoyed the way Ianto's trousers stretched across his bum when he crouched down to collect a serving tray from beneath the counter.

Well used to feeling heated looks on that particular part of his body – in fact, he was pretty sure that when the day came and his lifeless body was autopsied, the coroner would find permanent scorch marks on his arse cheeks – so Ianto easily ignored Tony's gaze on his backside. Despite that, as he focused on the coffee he was making, he could feel his cheeks heating up and Ianto silently cursed himself for blushing so easily. Taking a deep breath Ianto willed himself under control as he watched the coffee machine hiss and sputter its last few drops into the pot. He’d had a lot of practice in keeping a bland mask firmly in place; after all he had worked for both Yvonne and Jack, never letting either one of them see his true emotions. He’d learned very early on with Torchwood that revealing one’s true self was asking for trouble so by the time he’d finished preparing his and Tony's cups of coffee he had his blush safely under control. "Here you go, sir, I hope you enjoy it."

Cautiously Tony took the offered cup of coffee and lifted it to his face and took a tentative sniff. "You're not going to try and poison me, are you?"

Ianto had a look of appalled horror on his face. "Of course not, sir! That would be a waste of a perfectly good cup of coffee!" He was totally insulted by the idea that he would ruin a cup of his perfectly blended and brewed coffee with poison.

"All right, I'll trust your word on that. JARVIS, if I die you know who to contact," Tony reminded his AI.

"Indeed, sir, but I should point out that I would have not detected any foreign substances in your cup. It should be fine," JARVIS informed Tony.

Tony still had a slightly suspicious look in his eyes as he took his first sip of Ianto's coffee he’d had since Phil had been released from the hospital and then a purely pornographic moan escaped Tony's lips as the first drop of luxurious nectar landed on his tongue. Pausing just long enough to announce, "JARVIS, make a mental note that Ianto is not allowed to make coffee for anyone but me." Tony knew that he was being selfishly obsessive – or was it obsessively selfish? – with Ianto's coffee but it was truly ambrosia fit for the Gods. Tony decided that he would be damned if he was going to let anyone else get a taste of this hot, delicious heaven because he knew they’d try to steal his Ianto away from him.

 “This is pure sin in a cup and I can think of only one thing that could possibly top it,” he declared as he peered mischievously over the rim of his mug. 

Taken aback, Ianto frowned in confusion; he considered Jack to be the penultimate coffee fanatic and he’d never said anything like that. He was also aware that Tony was flirting with him and even though he didn’t want to play along, he had to know what could possibly be better than a cup of his freshly-brewed coffee. _‘Egotistical much, Jones?’_ he silently snarked. “All right, I’ll bite. What would you rather have than a cup of my coffee?”

“Oh, it’s not that big a deal,” Tony purred his eyes darkened with lust as he stared straight into Ianto's eyes. “Just Ianto’s coffee-flavoured kisses.”

Once again, Ianto felt a faint flush appear on his face at the tone Tony used; it was the one he’d heard from Jack so many times before everything changed. With a jolt he discovered that the memory actually hurt his heart, not because he missed Jack, (which he did, but he refused to admit it) but because he didn’t realise how much he missed having someone actually want him. Oh sure, Jack had flirted with him but then he was Captain Jack Harkness and he flirted with everyone. But when it had matter the most, when Ianto had needed to hear the words ‘I love you’ or to confirm that they were a couple Jack had done everything in his power to destroy any feelings that Ianto might have for Jack.

And Jack still hadn’t noticed what Ianto had lost during that whole space whale incident and that was still a bitter part of him that Ianto could not forgive.

Jack had never done anything to reassure Ianto that he wasn’t second or third choice because he couldn’t have who he really wanted in his bed, he never toned down his flirting with Gwen, even after she had been married. In truth Ianto had been shocked that Jack never moved on to Gwen after Ianto’s supposed death. _‘Jack sure acted like he was in love with her.’_

But with Tony the feeling was quite different, more genuine, perhaps?  Ianto didn’t have anything to base that feeling on – he’d only known Tony Stark for a few hours, so the man could turn out to be just as big a reprobate as Jack, but still, the feeling  persisted and Ianto wasn't sure how he felt about that just yet. "Well while I'm glad to see you survived my coffee, sir, you should know that I won't hesitate to put you on decaf as punishment."

An outraged pout graced Tony's face. "That's just a downright cruel and unnecessary punishment!"

A wicked grin appeared on Ianto’s face and Tony felt himself melt on the inside. “Why else do you think I use it as a deterrent to bad behaviour? I’m not boasting when I say that one taste of my coffee makes all others pale in comparison. So a word to the wise: you really should stay on my good side; and that way you won’t have to taste my _decaf_.” From the way Ianto spoke the word ‘decaf’, Tony got the distinct impression that it was the nastiest substance known to man and he shuddered violently.

“You’re a cruel, cruel man, Ianto Jones,” Tony sulked; he _hated_ behaving but something in his coffee-king’s eyes told him Ianto wasn’t making an idle threat. “I thought you liked me,” and he made his lower lip quiver.

“My job is not to like you, Mr Stark; my job is to keep you under control and if that means putting you on decaf then so be it. I’m sure that Director Fury would agree with my choice of punishment,” Ianto pointed out reasonably and calmly.

“Fine! Have it your way! I’ll behave, for now.” Tony wasn’t about to lose such delicious coffee. “But trust me, sooner or later I’m going to find a way around that rule of yours,” he vowed.

“Thank you for the warning. I look forward to the challenge, sir,” Ianto declared with a raised eyebrow.

_‘Oh yes, Ianto Jones this could be fun,’_  Tony thought with a grin that was full of mischief, he always did like a challenge and Ianto Jones was shaping up to be one.

******

Ianto Jones knew all about working with a boss who could be a challenge to work with, Yvonne had been someone you didn't want to cross and then there was Jack. Ianto felt the twinge of pain in his chest as he thought of Jack, in the past two years it has gotten better but there were days when Ianto mourned what he lost and what Jack never knew about. But Tony Stark was shaping up to be a whole new type of challenge.

It didn’t take long for Ianto to realise that Tony wasn’t sleeping due to nightmares.  The man hid himself down in his lab all hours of the day, barely stopping to eat only to drink his coffee.

Ianto could understand where Tony was coming from, he had thrown himself into looking after Lisa and then his work to deal with the nightmares her death brought.

But after a couple of weeks of watching Tony enter on a path of self destruction that Ianto knew he had to do something before Tony worked himself to death.

“JARVIS, is there any way to cut the sound feed in Tony’s lab? He and I need to have a talk and I would prefer that it wasn’t recorded. There are parts of my past that I don’t wish to be known,” Ianto asked gently.

“Of course Agent Jones. I have turned off the sound as we speak; all I ask is that you do your best to help Tony.” JARVIS maybe an AI but he cared about Tony and wished for his master to return to his old self.

“I’ll do my best JARVIS; that is all I can promise,” Ianto vowed.

“That is all I can ask of you Agent Jones.” JARVIS knew the young man would do his best.

******

Pulse pounding music filled the air and Ianto wondered how Tony got any work done with such loud music playing in the background.

“Ahh Ianto Jones, bringer of coffee, come to give me my daily dose of liquid ambrosia?” Tony asked turning to face Ianto, pouting as he found Ianto empty handed and a sudden look entered his eyes as he put down the latest gadget he had been tinkering with. “I take it that this is the time we have a little talk? I know Pepper has already tried and failed and so has Rhodey so now it’s your turn. So what sage advice do you have to offer me?”

“I have died twice so I know what that feels like to stare down the abyss of death and wonder if this is the time that it will truly end. And in some ways I longed for death to bring an end to all the pain and suffering. Because I couldn’t understand why I was spared and they were taken from me. Death seemed like the answer but when the time came and I was facing it, I found myself afraid of death, I wanted to live.” Ianto’s words startled Tony and he stopped the movement of his hands.

"I know what it feels like to believe that you aren't worthy of love and I know you are wrong Tony Stark; you are so very worthy,” Ianto told him.

That had Tony turning to face Ianto. “I don’t feel very worthy of love. Everyone I love ends up hurt because of me. I tried loving Pepper. I was dying. The arc reactor that's keeping me alive was slowly killing me. I loved Pepper, it was her memory that kept me going, to keep fighting while I was held prisoner and for a while I dreamed that she was the one. The one I could spend my life with but I realised that I was just too broken for Pepper, that as much as she could she could never fix me. I'm glad that Pepper and I never took that step; she found something with Natasha that I could never give her. She found happiness and that is something that I will never have because I’m just too broken,” Tony explained.

"You're not broken Tony, a little bent but not broken," Ianto told him gently.

Tony looked at Ianto, really looked, and he saw past the suits and the good looking young man and saw a soul just as broken and damaged as his own. “So what broke you Mr Jones?” Tony asked.

"Do you remember the terrorist attack on Canary Wharf a few years ago? And the metal men that appeared before the events?" Ianto waited until Tony nodded slowly.  Ever since the attack on New York, factored in with the 456 trying to take the children, people had been becoming much more aware that they were not alone in the world and questions about what really happened when people saw the so-called ghosts of their loved ones and then the metal men walking the streets and appearing in homes were being questioned and Ianto knew it wouldn't be long before someone figured out those events along with what happened at Canary Wharf were connected.

"They were known as Cybermen, they had invaded our world. I watched everyone I loved and cared about be killed and turned into monsters to fight in a war that was not theirs. My girlfriend had been converted into a Cyberwoman and I had been so despite to save her that I nearly brought about a second wave of Cybermen to the world. My actions were treason and the only one to know besides my former teammates is you." Ianto took a deep breath as his hands fell down to his stomach.

"I was pregnant. I know you hacked SHIELD and read my files from my time at Torchwood One and Three; I have no doubt that you know more about me than my former teammates do. I was One's top agent, I scored off of the charts with my psychic levels.  At first One was convinced that I was an alien; they were right."

"I knew it. From the moment I tasted your coffee I knew that no mortal man could make something like that. How did you hide it from One?  From what I read about them it couldn't have been an easy thing to do. Is Coulson also an alien?” Tony asked as his brain ran over the fact that Ianto Jones was an alien.

"You're right.  It wasn't easy to hide but I had gotten very good at hiding most of my life and I learned at a very young age that I had no trouble passing as a human. And neither of my parents is an alien, at least not a full blown one.  No…it’s my grandmother, my dad’s mother that was the alien but my dad tested completely human and the genes seemed to have skipped him and went directly to me. My grandfather Kay helped me; he knew all about her race and taught me everything I would need to know to pass as human,” Ianto explained.

Something tugged at the back of Tony’s mind.  The name Kay was ringing a bell, he just didn’t know from where. _‘I hate mysteries and this one is going to drive me insane until I get some answers but that will have to wait.’_ "What happened?" Tony asked softly, cleaning off part of the bench and urging Ianto to sit down.

"A mission that was doomed from the start. There was a member of the team whose fiancé had stumbled across something and found himself dragged in. Jack, our boss and my lover at the time was enamoured with her and allowed his personal feelings to cloud his judgement and I watched as the man I was coming to love be twisted around her little finger and during the mission I was injured and he never even noticed. I had been stabbed in the stomach and was bleeding but he barely noticed.  All his attention was on Gwen.” Ianto couldn’t contain his bitterness as he talked about Gwen.

“The only one who knows the full story is Owen and Natasha. Jack doesn't even know that he would have been a father. I managed to make it back to the Hub where I got a front row seat of Jack basically declaring his love for Gwen and once again letting her get her way. It was only after Gwen stormed off and Jack had gone to his office did Owen take me down to the medical bay to fix me up.”

Ianto took a shuddering breath. “He noticed something was off and used an alien scanner on me. The baby had only been weeks old and between the fighting and the stab wound it didn’t have a chance. Owen removed my baby and went with me to bury him or her and that’s what hurts the most: I never even got to know if I would have had a little girl or boy. What they would have looked like and I had thought that nothing would hurt more than losing Lisa but I had been wrong, that was the greatest pain I had ever felt.” Ianto didn’t bother to stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Tony wasn’t normally a touchy feely kind of guy but at this moment he knew that Ianto needed a hug and didn’t stop himself from pulling the younger man into a hug. "I'm so sorry Ianto; I can't imagine what that was like for you.” At that moment he wanted to hunt Jack Harkness down and hold him down while Natasha broke him for hurting Ianto like this.

“I was planning on leaving Torchwood after that but events happened that stopped me and I found I couldn’t leave them shorthanded.  Then the 456 happened and I realised that if my child had lived they might have been taken by those animals. I wasn’t thinking straight and that led me to blinding following Jack’s plan without thinking and paid the price, or so I thought. Somehow I survived the 456 virus but I had a long road ahead of me. 

“When the Miracle Day fiasco happened, I was still undergoing physical therapy.  While I had survived the virus it had left my body in a weakened state.  Despite the pain that Jack had caused me when I learned that Jack Harkness was back on Earth, nothing else mattered but getting to see him and letting Jack know that I had survived.”

Ianto wasn’t going to add that not only was he alive but somehow so was Stephen.  The little boy had also somehow managed to survive and once he was well enough Ianto had had the pleasure of reuniting Stephen with his mother.  Alice had gladly accepted Ianto's offer of help for them to completely disappear, all traces of Alice and Stephen Cater were erased by SHIELD, with only Ianto truly knowing how to find them.  No one would ever be able to find them unless they wanted them to; it was a new start for the two of them and while Ianto felt bad for Jack losing his daughter all over again, he could understand a parent needing to do everything in their power to keep them safe.  After all, that was what his own father had done, hiding Ianto away from his other parent all in attempts at keeping him safe. He couldn’t tell Tony about them, he had made a promise to Alice and Stephen and there was no way he would tell.

Tony could sense that Ianto was keeping something from him but it wasn’t his place to ask or push. “I take it that you didn’t have a happy reunion?” Tony asked softly.

“I had just needed to see Jack only once more, to see if the man still remembered him and wanted me back, and I saw Jack alright, he was all over the man he’d picked up at a bar, showing a side of need and passion I had experienced in the early days of their relationship. I had known then that Jack had moved on from me and while I would never blame Jack for doing so. I knew then that it was time for me to do the same, so I turned away from the sight and never looked back.” Ianto was proud he managed to keep the hurt out of his voice after witnessing Jack and his latest hook up getting looks Ianto hadn’t seen in years.

 “I know you sleep, how do you do it without the nightmares?” Tony wanted to sleep but every time he closed his eyes all he saw was the portal and he could feel the heat from the blast of the nuclear bomb going off.

Ianto smiled knowingly up at Tony. “I find that having someone to hold you close at night works. I did it for Jack and he did it for me and I know that you are worried about hurting me but you won’t. I’m stronger than I appear to be. So what do you say that we try tonight sharing a bed, just to sleep?” Ianto warned as he saw Tony open his mouth to say something dirty.

Tony pouted, but any chance to get Ianto Jones into his bed, even if it was just to sleep and sleep sounded so good to him that he would try anything. “You have yourself a deal.”

Ianto’s smile grew. “Well let’s clean this place up and get some proper food into you and then we can call it an early night.” Ianto could see the circles were darkening under Tony’s eyes and he knew the older man was close to collapsing if he didn’t get any sleep.

Tony sighed like it was the hardest thing he was agreeing to. “You drive a hard barge Ianto, but you have yourself a deal.”

******

Sleep hadn’t been easy for both men. During the night they both suffered through their own nightmares and comfort was given to both men and they found they slept better wrapped in each other’s arms.

Tony felt relaxed as he stretched out in his bed, the other side cold as Ianto had gotten up earlier to start his day. _‘Someday I will figure out a way to keep him in bed with me longer,’_ Tony vowed as he forced himself to sit up.  He didn’t want to get out of bed, not after he finally had a good night’s rest but they were having visitors later today and Ianto reminded him that he had to be a good host. “I hate playing host,” Tony muttered as he kicked off his blanket and for a moment just stared up at the ceiling. “JARVIS, have the invaders arrived yet?” he demanded to know.

“Yes, sir, they are in the kitchen now with Agent Jones. I do believe that they are all waiting for his coffee.

A scowl crossed Tony’s face. _‘Oh, hell no! If anyone is deserving of having a cup of Ianto’s coffee it’s me.’_

JARVIS was not surprised that was what got Tony out of bed.

******

“So how is my favourite coffee god this morning?” Darcy Lewis asked as she swooped in on Ianto who was finishing up the latest batch of coffee, her dark eyes watching Ianto for any hint of weakness.

Ianto smiled softly at Darcy, well used to the others treating him gently like he was made of glass. It had been a close call after the events of the 456 but he had healed with time. His dad hadn’t left his side in that time and neither did Natasha or Clint and it had warmed Ianto’s heart to know that he was being cared for. “I would be careful in laying claim to me, if I am anyone’s coffee god I believe that Tony would lay that claim.”

“Damn right I would! Ianto Jones is my coffee good and you can all find your own,” Tony announced as he entered the kitchen and moved to stand between Ianto and Darcy. “Bruce, can’t you control your girl?” he asked his fellow science bro.

Darcy grinned at the blush that appeared on Bruce’s cheeks. Their relationship was something new; they were going at it slowly, maybe because she knew that Bruce worried about hurting her if the Hulk ever got out.

While Tony was scowling at Darcy Pepper was studying Tony. "Do you see what I see?" She whispered softly. Pepper had known Tony for many years, she had seen him in many different lights, but she had never seen him truly happy or dare she say it, in love. "Tony's happy," Pepper whispered.  There had been a time that she had hoped that she would be the one to make Tony smile like that but it hadn't been in the stars.

“Indeed he is as is Ianto. I guess teaming them up together was the right thing to do. But if Tony hurts Ianto in any way I will have to kill him,” Natasha warned, not that anyone was surprised.

Clint grinned. “You know I wish Thor and Steve would hurry up and get back from Asgard so they could watch Tony falling in love.” Clint knew that Thor would have loved to watch a mortal courtship but Thor had swooped Steve off in their own adventure muttering something about soul bonds and having finally found his.

Phil shook his head. “No, this is good for them; they both need to heal to see that they are not as broken as they first thought. And it’s best that none of us interfere. They will move at their own speed and know when they are ready for a relationship and not before.”

Clint sulked into his chair. “I hate waiting.”

Bruce patted him on the arm. “I could teach you some meditation and some relaxing techniques,” Bruce offered with a smile on his face.

“Or you could turn your attention onto the redheads if you’re brave enough to do so,” Darcy added as she slipped into her seat, having slipped away from Tony and Ianto who only seemed to have eyes for one another and turned her eyes to Natasha and Pepper. “I don’t know who the two of you think you’re fooling.”

Natasha smiled as she rested her hand over Pepper’s. “Who says we’re hiding anything? We just enjoyed our privacy and if you want to live you’ll keep your noses out of it,” Natasha growled her eyes narrowing on all of them.

Clint turned his pout onto her. “Come on Natasha, I gave you all the details of me and Phil when we got together,” Clint reminded her.

Natasha rolled her eyes upwards. “The only reason you are with Phil is because I pushed you to him and I really didn’t need to hear what Phil looks like coming or the noises he makes.”

“Clint...”

Clint gulped as his attention turned to Phil who looked less than pleased with him. “Yeah?”

Phil sighed. “You and I are going to have to have another talk about what is appropriate and what’s not, again.”

Clint’s pout grew and his lower lip poked out. He hated that talk, it always led to no sex for about a week.

While the others were talking Ianto and Tony were lost in their own little world.

“How did you sleep?” Ianto asked in a low tone, studying Tony for signs that last night had bothered him.

Tony smiled at Ianto. “Like a baby and I think that from now on you should share my bed, just to make sure that I get enough sleep. You keep the nightmares away Ianto and I know you’re not dealing as well as you let everyone else believe you are. Let me do this for you,” Tony pleaded in a low tone.

Ianto smiled at him.  It had felt so good to wake up in someone else’s arms, to be held and comforted like he hadn’t in three years. “I think that’s a good idea.”

******

Something changed between Ianto and Tony that first night together, their relationship continued to grow and strengthen and those closest to them could see the changes in them. Tony was sleeping, a fact that everyone was thankful for. They had all been worried about Tony and his lack of sleep. But they still hadn’t taken that next step even though both of them longed to and finally Tony had enough and came up with his own plan.

Ianto had no idea how on God’s green Earth he’d allowed Tony to talk him into this as he allowed Dummy to help him into the Iron Man glove. _‘This is a bad idea,’_ Ianto thought as he finished placing the armoured glove on his hand, but Tony wanted Ianto to learn how to use one of the suits. After the incident with A.I.M. he was adamant that should it come down to it Ianto needed to be able to defend himself from any great threat.

Grinning from his spot on the stairs as he spotted his prey all alone Tony moved silently towards the unsuspecting Welshman. His eyes drank in the sight of Ianto dressed in faded blue jeans whose age-softened fabric hugged that oh-so-delicious behind he’d drooling over since day one and he licked his lips hungrily as he moved to stand behind Ianto.

A shiver coursed through Ianto’s whole body at the feeling of Tony’s fingers wrapping around his hand, and he swallowed hard as the older man pressed the length of his body against his own. “Just relax and breathe,” Tony whispered seductively into Ianto’s ear and as he raised Ianto's arm up, Ianto again shivered as he felt Tony’s breath hot against his skin.

A shaky breath escaped through Ianto’s parted lips as he forced his body to relax into Tony’s and he tried to listen carefully, he really did, as the older man whispered in his ear how to use the metal glove but all he could focus on was how good it felt to be pressed against Tony. "Now what?" Ianto was so very pleased when his voice came out strong and confident instead of weak and shaky like he feared it might.

Having Ianto's delicious body flush against his was all pushing the limits of Tony's control; never had it felt so good, so right and so wonderful to be so close to another human being. It took all his willpower not to snap and claim the young man right then and there. "Take aim at the target Dummy's holding up and keep your legs well braced; there’s quite the kickback." Tony would have said that if Ianto missed the target and accidentally ended up hitting Dummy not to worry about it, but for some reason he couldn't explain to Ianto the inventor actually liked his bots.

As Ianto sighted down the length of his arm at the target, an insidious little thought started creeping up on him but rather than let the memory of his shooting lesson with Jack Harkness become fully realised, he forced it back down where it belonged, in the past. Ianto took a deep, steadying breath and braced himself against Tony as he activated the trigger and fired the blaster; thankfully he managed to hit the side of the target and not on the side that Dummy was holding. Mentally he marked it down as a success.

"Not bad for your first shot. With some practice I'm sure you'll be a crack shot in no time." Tony's voice washed over Ianto like a tidal wave; he was rather pleased with how fast Ianto caught on but then again he'd seen how good Ianto was with a stun gun and a hand gun. As far as Tony was concerned, the Welshman was an ass-kicking ninja in a suit – a _sexy_ , ass-kicking ninja, he quickly amended.

Ianto grinned proudly at the praise Tony gave him; it felt nice and it stirred something in him that he hadn't felt since Lisa and Jack.

It felt like belonging, it felt like home. He was no longer alone.

Tony saw the flash of emotion in Ianto's eyes and while part of him wanted to ask, he refrained from prying. He knew that like him Ianto hadn't grown up in the most loving family, but unlike Ianto, he’d been lucky enough to find another family in Pepper and Rhodey. Lately that new family had grown to include a certain team and Coulson but if Tony was honest with himself Ianto had a far different role in the family of his heart. As he held Ianto against him and as he felt Ianto’s pride in his accomplishment and his pleasure at being praised radiating from him, the urge to kiss Ianto grew to the point where it began to actually hurt Tony. Finally he couldn't deny himself any longer.

Turning Ianto in his arms, Tony paused for a second and looked deeply into Ianto’s eyes before leaning forward and tasting lips that were just as soft as Tony imagined they would be. After only a moment of shocked stillness, he felt Ianto return the kiss with increasing interest.

And it was like a dam burst. Months of longing and passion came pouring forth like waves crashing against a rocky shore. Tony and Ianto lost themselves in the power of their kiss and in the feeling of each other’s body as target practice was quickly forgotten. Between them, the men barely managed to get Iron Man’s glove safely onto the table before reason vanished all together.

A low mechanical whine escaped Dummy as he hastily put down the target and slunk off to the side and out of the door so he wouldn’t have to view the show that was about to happen.

******

It had been a long time – too long, actually – since Ianto awoke to the feeling of being deliciously sore. The warmth Tony offered staved off the chill of the early morning and while Ianto wasn't sure what they were doing or where it was going he planned on enjoying every minute of it for as long as it lasted.

Movement behind him alerted Ianto to the fact that he was not the only one awake and he grinned happily to himself. Shifting so he could look over his shoulder he came face-to-face with a still partially-asleep Tony and Ianto didn’t bother to fight the urge to smile at how adorable the man looked when he was just waking up. "Good morning," Ianto greeted softly.

Tony grinned pleased to see no hints of panic or worse, remorse in Ianto's eyes. "Good morning to you, too. I take it there's no early morning regrets?" he asked snuggling in closer to his handsome young lover.

Ianto lifted his hand and began running his fingers through Tony's sleep-tussled hair. "Nope, no regrets,” and his hand drifted down to caress Tony’s whisker-roughened cheek. “It's been a long time since I've been so happy,” now his thumb rubbed across Tony’s lips, “and while I'm not sure where this is going, I know I want to give this a chance." Ianto leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Tony’s mouth.

Relieved beyond measure that his new lover was as happy as he was, Tony let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. "I want that too,” he reached out and took Ianto’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back. With a rueful grin he admitted, “Relationships have never been my strong suit and I need you to have patience with me,” he raised Ianto’s hand to his lips and kissed it before turning it over and placing a kiss in its palm. “These are untested waters for me and I’ll warn you right now, I'm probably going to mess up." He smiled again. “In fact, I know I will.”

Ianto shifted fully around so he could look Tony straight in the eyes, not noticing that he’d dragged the bed covers down to waist level. "Lisa and Jack were my only real relationships and we all know how that ended, so I think we're both going to need to have patience with one another. But there is one thing I want to make clear right now…” Ianto warned with a growl in his voice. “I do _not_ share well with others."

Tony however had noticed that Ianto’s chest was exposed and he licked his lips in anticipation. "Well that's good to know because I have no plans on sharing you. Not with anyone." Tony's tone held a distinctly possessive note and Ianto felt his lover’s grip tighten slightly around his waist it slipped a little lower. Ianto’s belly quivered with lust as Tony’s fingers grazed the upper curve of his butt cheek.

 “I'm glad we’re agreed on that," Ianto purred seductively as he shifted again, closing the gap between their bodies, his eyes heating up as he pressed a butterfly kiss against Tony's lips.

After chasing down Ianto’s lips for a more intensive kiss, a growl rumbled from deep within Tony's chest as he rolled Ianto over onto his back and then settled atop him. He purposely squirmed around for a moment, grinding their erections together before kissing his new lover until they were both breathless. He was in no hurry; they still had plenty of time to spend learning more about what the other man enjoyed before they had to get up and Tony didn't plan on wasting a single moment.

But before it went any further Tony pulled back and looked Ianto in the eyes. “I’ve never considered myself a family man or seeing myself as a father, but if someday you want a child I would take that leap with you,” Tony told him.

Ianto smiled at Tony and pressed his lips against Tony’s in a simple kiss. “When we’re both ready to take that step we will discuss it together but I wouldn’t mind starting a family with you. I think you would make an amazing father and I won’t have you doubting yourself,” Ianto told Tony firmly.

Tony nodded his head.  He didn’t mind tabling that discussion till later and lowered his head to take Ianto’s lips in his again. “Now Mr Jones I think we have something much more important to focus on.”

“Indeed we do,” Ianto agreed as he pulled Tony in for another kiss.

Both men knew that they were broken, that they still had much healing to do but together they found that they weren’t as broken when they were together, and that sometimes it was the broken pieces that fit the best together. It was time to leave the memories of pain in the shadows were they belonged and reach for the light and the bright future that stood before them.

The End


End file.
